<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>站街能钓到世界的破坏者么 by axrabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998571">站街能钓到世界的破坏者么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit'>axrabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Decade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>站街大好<br/>王小明:我老嫖客了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>门矢士/海东大树</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>站街能钓到世界的破坏者么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>站街就站街，站街好文明</p><p>夜色很浓，幽暗的巷子口站着穿着暴露的女郎，廉价刺鼻的香水味让门矢士想打喷嚏，他穿得人模狗样，很符合那种下了班出来找点乐子的中年男人形象，门矢士是其中长得很不错的，看起来也有钱，招揽客人是一项技术活，门矢士的手被按在柔软的硅胶上，很多只手臂缠着他，在一闪一闪的绿色灯光下有种说不出的怪异感，像蜘蛛怪人，更像魅影美杜莎，门矢士想，脸上传来温热的触感，视线里出现了一双足足10cm的细高跟鞋，显得脚腕瘦得可以轻易掰断，对方登着高跟鞋比门矢士高出半个头，指尖点了一下门矢士的胸口，门矢士感觉那里被打了一枪，捉住那纤细过头的手腕，像一个经验老道的嫖客。<br/>
“上门么？”<br/>
“那要加钱哦~”<br/>
门矢士那张脸，倒贴都大把人愿意。<br/>
身量过高的妓女和门矢士并排走在路上，走路一扭一扭的也扭不出S型曲线，门矢士推测是因为不习惯10cm的高跟鞋，以至于像走猫步，鞋跟敲击地面发出的噪音让门矢士皱了皱眉，他还是习惯他悄无声息或者invisible。<br/>
门矢士打开了灯，廉价香水味令他头晕目眩，靠得近了化妆品的塑料味也闻得清楚，一定是故意的，故意恶心人。<br/>
“我该叫客人什么呢~”<br/>
“门矢士。”<br/>
脱下鞋的应召女郎身高和门矢士相仿，他亲昵地挂在门矢士身上，修长的手指钻进西服里，抚摸那些锻炼良好的肌肉，正红色的唇印印在门矢士脸上。<br/>
不是品红……好恶。<br/>
门矢士嫌弃的擦掉唇印，结果越擦越脏。<br/>
“阿士~不要在意那个了，好好看着我吧。”<br/>
这句话可以列入门矢士不想听见的话里的前十，什么齐逼小短裙，透肉黑丝，内衣带子摇摇欲坠，都提不起门矢士的兴趣，金发美女开始恶狠狠地握着门矢士裆下那几两肉。<br/>
“阿士，性无能了？确实也到阳痿的年纪了呢。”<br/>
“你就是这么对待客人的么？”<br/>
门矢士被人这么说，总归是不爽的，想着做到天亮也不过分吧？门矢士不吝于把卡面来打惊人的体力放在这件事上。<br/>
布料就这么在门矢士的手里开裂，然后是丝袜，内裤。<br/>
“为什么是男士内裤啊，海东。”<br/>
妓女默认了门矢士的暴行，为了挽回一点损失自己解开内衣扣，外衣早在进门的时候脱掉了，拉链拉到一半的土黄色的夹克，盖住一半硅胶和女士内衣，内衣甚至还有蕾丝边，门矢士很眼熟那件夹克，曾经错收到他的衣柜里。<br/>
“我不知道客人在喊谁呢~实在是想喊的话把我当成那个人也可以~”<br/>
门矢士堵住那张让人恼火的嘴，托起妓女小姐的屁股，就像他经常做的那样，妓女小姐也很配合的用长腿夹住门矢士的腰，结束这个激烈的吻的契机是门矢士把人摔到床上，口红全亲糊了，还有口水丝黏在嘴边，门矢士知道自己的嘴巴也是差不多模样，谁在乎？门矢士解开皮带，掏出性器，抹了点润滑剂，便让妓女小姐夹紧双腿，可惜对方大腿肉实在是太少了，给了门矢士要被夹断的错觉。<br/>
“我还以为阿士硬不起来了呢~”<br/>
“你好烦，不想给钱了。”<br/>
门矢士扶着自己的鸡巴，圆润的龟头顶进湿软的小穴，掐着别人大腿根的力度能把破烂的丝袜又扣开一块，门矢士干脆剥开大腿内侧的黑丝，在苍白的皮肤上留下牙印，被夸张地折起腿的妓女皱起眉，挣扎了一下无果，膝盖都紧紧贴着肋骨，门矢士眼看着细瘦的手臂抬起来，爪子伸向他的脖子，一挺腰，勃起的性器碾过熟悉的地方，近在咫尺的手指尖都开始打抖，门矢士笑笑吻了吻指甲盖，从容不迫地律动起来。<br/>
“满足客人的体位要求不是很正常的事么？你不爽个什么劲啊，婊子。”<br/>
妓女小姐一副非常不爽的表情，具体是撅着嘴，脸颊鼓起来，气鼓鼓就是这种样子吧，很久没看到这个表情的门矢士心里暗爽，啃上对方锁骨，舌头划过表皮，好像犬科在寻找下口的好地方，锁骨上传来一阵刺痛，妓女小姐怂起肩膀，喉咙里发出吃疼的呻吟，喘息变得粗重起来，门矢士激烈的动作让他猝不及防，被牢牢按在身下像雌伏的母猫，胯骨被撞得生疼，只能发出类似猫叫的声音，门矢士的性器粗鲁地碾过肠道，带来过量的快感，海东大树张开嘴喘气，露出一小截艳红的舌尖，叫得比站街女还浪，因为他是真的爽到了，而面对大部分是短小软快男客人的站街女只能逢场作戏。<br/>
“别人叫你婊子你就这么兴奋么？你这妓女。”<br/>
肠肉随门矢士的话有节奏地收缩，门矢士尽心地扮演一个嫖客，从肉穴里榨出更多汁水，毫不留情地撞上海东大树的腺体，还可恶地对折别人的身体。<br/>
“阿士，中出要加钱哦~”<br/>
肉体的撞击声越来越响，海东大树的小腿绷紧，呻吟也愈发甜腻，薄薄的肚皮时不时被顶出个形状，胡乱地叫喊着门矢士的名字，门矢士也不想为难自己，在痉挛的肉穴深处射了出来，海东大树一下子泄了力，陷在床单里，一双长腿无处摆放，阴茎跟泉眼一样一小股一小股流出精液，门矢士和他接了一个温温柔柔的吻，高潮后的海东大树乖得很，唇齿相依，舌头缠在一起，交换津液，海东好像有点困了，闭上眼睛，门矢士哪能放过。<br/>
“嗯？……士？”<br/>
门矢士拔出性器，精液也顺着流出来，门矢士给海东翻了个身，咬住海东大树没多少肉的后颈，低哑性感的声音传进耳朵里，那感觉像是骨头共鸣。<br/>
“别睡啊，时间还很多。”<br/>
门矢士把破烂的布料扯开，揉了揉全身上下勉强算是有肉的屁股，对手感不抱期待，然后去蹂躏更加平坦的胸部，只能把目标放在凸出来的奶头上，两指夹着奶头往外扯，或是用修剪整齐的指甲刮蹭乳孔，弄疼了，海东大树不满地瞪了一眼门矢士，门矢士拿了一个枕头垫在海东腰下，后入的姿势进得很深，海东觉得自己肚子都被填满了。<br/>
“哈啊……阿士。”<br/>
海东大树的眼眶里畜满了泪水，腰肢被紧紧扣住，整个人往门矢士的鸡巴上撞，门矢士在夸张的蝴蝶骨上刻下自己的痕迹，就像海东大树在门矢士背后留下惹眼的抓痕。<br/>
“胸，差评。”<br/>
门矢士像电车变态一样，玩弄别人的胸乳，倒也不影响他在小穴里抽插，门矢士把海东侧过来，抬高他一边腿，海东虚虚握住门矢士做乱的手，反而被门矢士抓住，强行往下带，门矢士带着他的手撸动海东的阴茎，掌心很快变得滑腻，另一只手按住海东大树的肚皮，可以摸到凸起，门矢士抚摸着那块地方，加快频率，海东染上重重的鼻音，舒服得哭出来，金色的碎发黏在额头上，眼睛蒙了雾，不自觉的扭着纤细的腰，门矢士觉得海东大树实在是硌人，但是他又像一条喜欢啃骨头的狗，忍不住把没肉的骨头抱在怀里啃，还不愿放手。<br/>
“阿士，这么兴奋么？”<br/>
洗个澡一洗就是一个多小时，海东大树脸上那花里胡哨的妆容也洗干净了，正骑在门矢士身上，水面以下的部位紧密相连，浴缸里装两个大男人还是太挤，门矢士扶着海东大树的腰，在思考如果对那两个红肿的奶头做出更过分的事会不会被打爆脑壳，门矢士才不会管那么多。<br/>
“阿士!”<br/>
门矢士轻易地把男人的乳头含进嘴里，用舌头逗弄乳尖，再重重吮吸，好像要从那小孔里吸出什么来似的，然后一脸遗憾地去嘬另一边，下身也配合地挺动腰，水花啪嗒啪嗒落到地上，海东大树的手攥着门矢士的肩胛力度陡然加大，少许温热的水被操进穴里，感觉要坏掉似的。<br/>
“阿士……会坏掉的。”<br/>
门矢士想了想，射在外面，抱着海东大树。<br/>
“不行，我可是花了钱的。”<br/>
有点得寸进尺，是门矢士的一贯作风。<br/>
“你这家伙，到底是谁？”<br/>
海东大树突然这么说，用力咬上门矢士的脖子，痛死了，门矢士倒吸一口热气，感觉刹不住车了。<br/>
“你是想被我操死么？海东。”<br/>
第二天。<br/>
“士！你是不是又欺负海东先生了！”<br/>
海东大树一脸委屈的躺在沙发上，活像只受伤的大猫猫。<br/>
“……”<br/>
门矢士无言以对，被夏蜜柑和雄介的目光无情谴责。<br/>
“这能怪我么？”<br/>
门矢士义正言辞，想把卖惨的某人拖进次元壁打包塞回家，然后被时停了。<br/>
整挺好……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>